My Princess, My Guard
by Aurum19
Summary: She is always his princess, and he will always be her guard. Unconnected Jacin/Winter short fics. Longer one-shots are usually posted separately.
1. An Eternal Flame

**A/N: This one-shot was based loosely off of the "Jacinter Fire" prompt that Cheesehead101 had left in a review for me on my _Reunion, Rampion _story. Thank you! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Title: An Eternal Flame**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Their fires of love burn brighter than the stars.**

* * *

Winter was wandering. She always ended up wandering. It didn't matter what was on her mind or what she was doing. She always ended up pacing back and forth trying to find him.

Even when he was right in front of her, she found herself wanting nothing more than to reach out to him, hold his hand, _something_. The words between them were never enough. They were words of friends, best friends, children who had known each other for forever. Not words of people who wanted, _needed_, the other's love. Winter loved him. She always knew. She never forgot.

Just the very thought of him sent tingles of excitement and nervousness down her spine. His split-second smiles, dancing eyes, teasing smirks... The way he held onto her shoulders and looked her in the eye, ordering her to focus on his voice whenever she had hallucinations... Yes, there was no doubt about it. She loved him. She would never stop.

There was a fire of love that burned so passionately within her - a fire that burned so brightly that it was rivaled by only the supernova of a dying star. Even that supernova would never be bright enough. The fire she had inside her was enough to burn away any trace of fear, any touch of doubt. When Winter was with Jacin, she loved as she never had before. She knew with unwavering certainty that that love would never be extinguished.

* * *

Jacin paced back and forth. His mind always returned to her. _Why? _

Maybe it was the way she talked, so openly, that urged him towards her. Maybe it was the way her melted honey eyes could read everything and nothing about him all at once. Maybe it was the way she laughed so easily, brightening the days and nights around her.

Whenever she spoke, he always found himself wanting to touch her, hold her, _something. _The last time he had done that, he could hardly remember when. He always persuaded himself he held her for a reason and that's all. She had had horrible hallucinations. She had a nightmare. Levana had humiliated her. He held her because it was his duty, his purpose.

Deep down, he knew that wasn't the cause. Jacin had fallen in love with her. Winter was the only person who never got intimidated by him. She accepted him fully, for who he was. Jacin had never been very insecure, but Winter lit up a flame inside of him. A small, flickering flame that was always there, no matter what he was doing, where he was.

* * *

When Winter smiled...

_When Jacin smiles... _

Time seems to slow.

_The birds stop singing to watch. _

When Winter laughed...

_When Jacin laughs... _

Everything was brighter and happier.

_The cruelest heart would stall and give a second thought._

When Winter looked at him in that special way just for him...

All he wants to do is kiss her.

_When Jacin's eyes soften, just a little, just for her..._

_All she wants to do is kiss him._

* * *

Someone crashed into Jacin. He looked down, ready to reprimand. But he couldn't. It was Winter.

_Winter crashed into someone. She looked up, ready to apologize. The words stopped in her throat. Jacin._

Jacin looked down at her, eyes wide. She looked surprised, before smiling, just a little. She flung her arms around him. His heart was beating erratically. "What's wrong?" he asked.

_Winter, on an impulse, wrapped her arms around him. It was almost magical that Jacin was the one she crashed into. He stood there, still as a corpse. Winter was scared. What if he didn't want to hug her? What if he didn't love her? What if she was just making this awkward for everyone? Then he asked, "What's wrong?" She leaned back and smiled, though still nervous. "Nothing's wrong," she replied, dazed._

"Nothing's wrong." Jacin felt his brow crease in confusion. Winter usually didn't hug him or anything unless something was bad was happening. He was going to ask her why she was hugging him, but that sounded like he didn't like it. Instead, he wrapped two lanky arms around her. It was about time that he should hug her anyway.

_Winter was caught off guard. "You're hugging me for no reason then?" he asked into her hair. Winter shook her head, pulling back a little. "No, Jacin. I_ am _hugging you for a reason__ ." She smiled a little. "I'm hugging you because I want to."_

"...Because I want to." What did that mean? Could it be...

_"Why are you hugging me back?" asked Winter. Jacin stiffened. There was a long, awkward silence and Winter wished she could take back her words. Then, finally, he replied. "I'm hugging you because I want to," he said. Winter smiled up at him._

Where did those words come from? He was very good at stifling that flame inside him. But as soon as she had touched him, all his sense went down the drain. They silently separated from each other and started walking together down the hallway. Not for the first time, Jacin longed to hold her hand. But for the first time, he actually did.

_Winter felt the fire inside her flare up. It would consume her if she didn't get it out now. "Jacin," she whispered. She turned to face him._

"Jacin," she whispered. Jacin couldn't help being afraid, and a tiny bit hopeful.

_"I love you." The fire burned brighter than ever, but it didn't threaten to burn her this time. _

Those words. The words he had thought, lived, and breathed ever since he was old enough to understand. She had said them. He had never been able to. Now, here she was, eyes hopeful, a little sad, but ever so passionate. Jacin took a deep breath then looked her in the eye - blue against gold.

_"I love you too, Winter Hayle-Blackburn."_

They both had heard it. It wasn't a lie.

_Her ears deceived her. She loved him, and he loved her back. _

He was a blasted idiot, but he didn't regret it. A look of wonder and love spread across her face like a wildfire. That look was worth all the pain in the world. She stood on her tip-toes... and kissed him.

_He hesitated. Then his arms wrapped around her, holding her close. His lips were warmer than she expected. When had she started to expect anything? Her eyes fluttered shut._

He loved her. He loved her, he loved her, he loved her. Why had he ever denied himself the truth? She loved him back. That was the miracle. How could someone as sweet and loving as her _ever _love someone like him. But she had. Winter Hayle-Blackburn had said it herself. And in that moment, he knew he would repay each lost moment with her for the rest of his lifetime. Gladly.

And they knew, in that moment, that their fires would both burn and brighten. It would keep their love alive.

Those fires would smolder for an eternity... and then even more.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this was a little strange... I just started and couldn't stop... but I like it, so that counts for something. :) Thank you all! Aurum19**

**(I don't own the Lunar Chronicles. Otherwise the whole series would be like this XD )**


	2. Winter's Wonderland

*****Note: This chapter and the next two are one-shots that I wrote for TLCSW. I'm re-posting them on here so I don't get confused. XD These were written in December. (before I joined this site.)**

* * *

**Title: Winter's Wonderland**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Winter recommends Jacin a book.**

* * *

"Jacin?" Winter peeked her head out of the doorway. Jacin looked straight ahead, avoiding the gaze that always sent an unwanted tingle down his spine.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"You know that book you have me for my birthday?" She crept out of the doorway and stood in front of him, her hands hidden behind her back. Jacin glanced down at her.

"Which one?"

"_Alice's Adventures in Wonderland._" Jacin looked back up.

"Yes, what about it, Your Majesty?" A laugh spilled out of Winter, like she had been holding it back, but she couldn't help have it bubble out of her. Jacin looked down at her, brow creased. "Did you like it?"

Winter laughed her bell-like laugh again and threw her arms around him.

"Yes! It was the best present anyone has ever given me!" she exclaimed. "I love it so much!" Winter pulled back and handed the thing she was holding behind her back to Jacin. It was the book: _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_, by some Second Era author named Lewis Carroll. Jacin felt puzzled. Why was she giving it back? Winter saw his face giggled.

"Oh, I'm not giving it back, silly, I just thought you should read it. I would love to talk about it with somebody." She gave him a hopeful smile, and he knew he couldn't say no. He bowed to her.

"As you wish, Your Highness." Winter pouted.

"No, Jacin, I'm giving this to you as a _friend._ Not a princess." Jacin couldn't help himself, he smiled. Something only Winter could make him do. He bowed again, this time taking the book from her.

"As you wish, Winter."

She let out a musical giggle.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is for the TLC Shipweek theme Wonderland. I'm really excited to see more of Jacin and Winter! Reviews are always welcome, positive or negative. Thank you all! ~Aurum19**


	3. The Rising Sun

****Note: Written in 2014's December for TLCSW. Re-posting on here so I know where all the Jacinter one-shots are.**

* * *

**Title: The Rising Sun**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: The best beauty is all natural.**

* * *

Winter gazed at the beautiful, early morning sky. Fake sky. The silver, twinkling stars. Fake stars.

Winter grimaced as she thought about it. Everything on Luna was fake. Artificial. The sky, the stars, the air... the _people. _

Every time she thought of Lunar manipulation, her resolve never to use her glamour hardened.

She focused on the rising sun again, and immediately thought of Jacin. The one Lunar who wasn't artificial. His beauty, inside and out, was always natural. Sure, he was always guarded, but she saw him when he used to play with her. Before the Royal Lunar Guard took him away.

The "sun" reflected a painting onto the sky. A painting of random colors that faded into each other, but yet somehow still remained strong and powerful. The sight enraptured Winter.

Each morning, when she saw the sunrise, she thought of what it would be like on Earth. Real, beautiful, unaltered.

Winter considered this and thought, _Perhaps, sometimes there is beauty in artificial things. _

She refocused on the new day and, thinking of Jacin, changed her mind.

_But it's always more beautiful when it's all their own._

* * *

**A/N: This was for the TLC Ship weeks theme: Daybreak. (A Jacin/Winter theme) In the line: "Sure, he was always ****_guarded_****," the word 'guarded' was supposed to be a pun. A really bad pun, but one nonetheless. (You know, since he's a Lunar guard... he's always ****_guarded_****... Okay, I'll stop now. :P As you can see, I love puns. *grins sheepishly*) As always, reviews are greatly appreciated, positive or negative. Thank you for taking the time to read this! Love, Aurum19**


	4. Lunar Royalty

****Note: Written in 2014's December. Re-posting here so I don't get confused. (sorry if this is getting repetitive, just making sure no one, myself included, gets confused. :) ) This is the last one that was originally a separate one-shot story.**

* * *

**Title: Lunar Royalty**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Winter is queen, but sometimes she gets bored. Fluff!**

* * *

As soon as Jacin walked in the throne room, Winter flung her arms around him. He awkwardly patted her on the back. He never knew what to do in these situations, but Winter never really noticed. One of her guards standing by the door cleared his throat as she kept holding on to him.

Winter turned around, and, with a smile, dismissed all the guards. Some of them started to protest, but she just raised her eyebrows and they fell silent. Jacin suppressed a smile. After the guards left, Winter let out a delighted laugh.

"Jacin! I'm so happy you're here!" She lowered her voice and whispered, "No one around here knows how to have any fun." She pouted, then, unable to be "sad" for long, grinned again. She tugged on Jacin's arm. "Let's go and play!"

"Remember, you are queen now, Your Majesty," Jacin warned. Winter kept smiling sweetly and Jacin heart skipped a beat. He silently scolded himself. He just gazed sternly at her. She sighed in resignation.

"But, Jacin... I haven't done anything fun in _ages. _Just for an hour? Please?" She looked at him with those large, pleading eyes, and Jacin knew he couldn't say no. His shoulders relaxed. But not much.

"Only for an _hour," _he consented. "But we have to make sure no one sees us." Winter's face lit up and Jacin knew he had made the right decision.

**A/N: I can't wait to see Jacin around Winter. I'm sure lots of laughs and squeals will come out of it. Reviews are welcome, positive or negative. Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Aurum19**


	5. My Weakness is You

**A/N: In this one, Jacin and Winter have already confessed their love for each other and knew exactly what the other's feelings are. This takes place when Jacin is 23 and Winter is 21. (Four years after the revolution)**

* * *

**Title: My Weakness is You**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: -**

* * *

Jacin felt jittery. He _never _felt jittery or nervous. He usually could mask his feelings and be done with them. But whenever it came to Winter, that was impossible.

He walked into the throne room and stood off to the side silently. Queen Winter Hayle-Blackburn was currently discussing the condition of the slums on Luna. Jacin felt a sense of pride. Winter always had put her people before herself, and that is what made her an incredible ruler. She talked to the court officials like friends, gave speeches like she was telling a story to her family. But, Jacin supposed, the Lunar society was all the family she had left.

Some queens tired of their job every once in a while— not Winter. She loved doing everything she could to help her people. Jacin thought she glowed whenever she was speaking of Luna. Once upon a time, before the war, being of Lunar descent was a crime, an outrage. Now, however, Lunars were respected and the Lunar society was an ideal society to have. Jacin was happy that change had been made. Yes, before the war, the majority of Lunars were horrible people. But, also before the war, there were kind and sweet Lunars too. Like the late Queen Levana's husband— Everet and his first wife, Solstice. Like Cinder and Cress. Like Winter.

Jacin waited patiently in the back of the room, melting into the background. Slowly, the court officials finished their business with Winter and filed out. Jacin was the only one left in the room.

Winter looked around and spotted him. A radiant smile grew on her face. She practically leaped off her throne and ran towards him, disregarding whatever boundaries a guard and a queen were bound to have.

"Jacin!" she gushed, throwing her arms around him. "You'll never guess what happened."

Jacin felt a grin making its way across his face the way it did whenever she was around. At this point, he never bothered to shove his happiness down.

"Yes, my Princess?" Jacin still called her 'princess' even though she was now queen. Now it was less of a formality and more of a term of endearment. Winter's whole face brightened.

"Soon, there will be no more of those horrible slums on Luna. When my mother was on the throne, there was a surplus of money— used for her own frivolity, of course. But she didn't use all of it! There is still plenty of money so the poor will at least have decent housing." Winter had that glow. Jacin couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle.

"How are your hallucinations?" he asked. Winter, if possible, became more excited.

"Almost gone!"

The bioelecticity blocker that Cinder had introduced to him was surgically placed on Winter's spine soon after the revolution. Since she had had those hallucinations for so long, it didn't immediately take them away. They weren't as bad, and slowly fading, but still somewhat there. Secretly, Jacin was glad the bioelecticity blocker didn't take away Winter's insanity and craziness. Those were some of the qualities he loved best about her.

"So, how are you, Jacin?" she asked brightly. Suddenly, the nerves from earlier all came back. He had almost forgotten why he was here.

"I'm good enough. Do you have time, Princess?" Winter bit her lip, thinking before she nodded.

"Would you like to go take a walk in the gardens with me, Jacin?" Jacin nodded and led the way out.

* * *

Winter babbled on for a while. She realized Jacin hadn't said anything in a while and asked if anything was wrong. Jacin shook his head, but Winter was still unsure.

"Are you okay?" she asked again. Jacin looked… nervous? Winter dismissed that thought. Jacin never showed his emotions in public… although, he _did _let them slip through when he was with her. But Jacin never showed his anxiety, yet here it was, clear as day.

Jacin cleared his throat. "I was just wondering. How many years have we known each other, Winter?" Winter felt a tingle of delight at the sound of her name. He usually used the titles 'princess' or 'queen' when around her.

"Stars, I've known you since I was a baby," Winter laughed. "I remember when you blew out the candles on one of my birthday cakes, since I couldn't do it myself." Winter smiled at the memory.

"How many years since the revolution?" he asked. Jacin seemed to be going somewhere with this. It was unlike him to forget these things; Winter doubted he _had_ forgotten. She shot him a questioning glance.

"About four years. You know this, Jacin, why ask?" Jacin ignored the question.

"Well, I don't think I've told you this," he started. Winter stopped walking and turned to face him. He stopped walking, but continued not looking at her. "When I got sent to Earth by Sybil Mira, I had many thoughts going through my head. I felt like I had betrayed you, but I knew that what I was doing might help you."

Winter sat down on a nearby bench, subconsciously stroking a flower petal.

"One thought stayed constant. I would do whatever I could to help you. When Cinder asked my who I was loyal to I replied, 'I serve my princess. No one else.' And that has remained true. Mostly.

"But you have taught me that I _can _care about other people. Before, I thought that caring was a weakness. I somewhat still think that. In my mind, who I care for most of all is my greatest weakness. And that, Winter Hayle-Blackburn, is you.

"Cinder asked me when we were in the Sahara Desert if I loved you. I, being the idiot that I am, scoffed and said no." Jacin let out a dry laugh. "I'm pretty sure the words I used were 'swoony psychodrama.' But when she said that, it made me think harder about what I felt. I have always known exactly who I was and what I felt. But suddenly I wasn't sure."

Winter felt paralyzed. She knew she loved him, and he loved her back, but she had almost no idea where he was going with this. Almost.

Jacin sighed. "All I know is that it would be a pleasure for your name to be changed to Winter Clay. So, Winter, Trouble, my Princess, my Queen, will you do the inconceivable and marry me?"

Jacin got down on one knee and drew out a ring, holding it to her.

* * *

Stars. That was a lot sappier than he had meant it to be. He looked into her golden eyes. She looked stunned and her eyes were brimming with tears. The silence between them grew into a gaping chasm. Jacin cleared his throat.

"If you don't want to, that's okay… My knee is starting to hur—" Winter tackled him in a hug and peppered him in kisses. Jacin face his face flush, which, in turn, caused him to blush even more. Oh, stars. Jacin Clay— _blushing? _ But he couldn't help but laugh.

"I take that as a yes?"

Winter pulled back for a second and looked him in his eyes. "Yes, Jacin. Did you ever think the answer would be no?"

Before Jacin could reply, Winter landed a final kiss on his lips, and, with a complete feeling in his entire being, kissed her back.

* * *

"Now we're going to have to plan a wedding," he groaned.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why, I have been on a Jacinter fluff spree. I just cannot wait until Nov. 10. Okay, okay, I'm going back to writing _Disney Movie Reactions _and watching _Tangled. _(Not complaining at all XD)**


	6. Boundless

**Title: Boundless**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Their love knows no ties.**

* * *

Winter looked down at her dress in awe.

"You look gorgeous," Cress sighed. Winter smiled at her.

"From what I hear, you're next," Scarlet teased, winking. Cress blushed.

Kai and Cinder got married first, Scarlet and Ze'ev second, and now Jacin and Winter third. (Everyone expected Scarlet and Ze'ev to be first. They did propose to each other first, however. It just took longer to set up the wedding, which ended up taking place at the Benoit farm.)

Winter gazed at her reflection. The lacy crème-colored fabric made her coffee skin glow. Her hair was pinned up in a half-up half-down hairstyle, courtesy of Iko. All the girls agreed that Winter didn't need any makeup. And Cress, being the romantic that she is, had gone on about how symbolic it was— Jacin and Winter were best friends, and they knew each other inside and out. Winter not wearing any makeup would apparently symbolize Jacin not needing her to change at all for him, and Winter knowing that he would never judge her solely on her appearance.

Scarlet was first to go out. Winter noted how Ze'ev blushed when he saw how beautiful she looked. Next: Cress. Thorne made a point of winking at her, causing her to flush a deep red. After that, Cinder. Kai's eyes fixated on her the minute she left the room.

Winter was next. She was adamant that no one walk her down the aisle. No one would replace her father, and the only other person who would come as close to a guardian would be Jacin. Jacin was everything to her. Her family, her best friend, her love, her guard, her hope, her joy.

No one would ever replace him.

:::

Jacin was almost scared to look at her. Winter was so lovely, and he was afraid he might make a fool of himself. He got irritated for having these thoughts. It only mattered what she thought, and if he did make a fool of himself, the worst it could do was make her laugh. How could Winter's happiness ever be a bad thing?

He saw her coming out, holding her bouquet. He automatically looked at her and felt his eyes widen. She never had looked so beautiful in her lifetime, and this had nothing to do with her clothing choice. The hope in her eyes, the smile on her face, the way her hair curled just right to frame her face… Jacin's heart did a tap dance, and this time he didn't command it to stop.

Her entire face lit up when she saw him; he knew he must look the same.

As she drew near enough so she could hear him without anyone else's ears, he smirked and whispered, "Hey, Trouble."

Jacin may have seen a slight blush rise on her cheeks. He thanked all the stars that he didn't completely go out of whack when she was around.

Winter tentatively brushed a strand of hair out of his face, causing his whole body to tingle.

"Don't be too eager now," he teased softly as she stopped right in front of him.

"You may think you're irresistible, Jacin Clay," she retorted. Jacin's lips twitched and the smile on her face practically glowed. Jacin internally melted. Stars, he loved and hated that she had that effect on him.

They held hands while reciting their vows, putting love and devotion and truth into each "I do." Winter told him once that she would trade everything she had ever owned for one kiss from him. Jacin never told her that he would've traded anything to have the opportunity to.

It turned out, he didn't have to sacrifice anything. By marrying her, the galaxy's happiness was being given to him. A lifetime of kisses, happiness, and love. A lifetime of being with Winter.

As they made their vows, Jacin remembered every memory of Winter.

Winter playing hide-and-seek. Winter as a baby. Winter crying. Winter comforting him. Winter throwing a tantrum. Winter smiling. Winter running around with him. Winter holding his hand. Winter teaching him the Eclipse Waltz. Winter sitting with him just to be comforting when he came back from Earth. Winter's wide eyes when he proposed to her. Winter sticking out her tongue at him when he teased her. Winter, Winter, Winter... He would never tire of the sound of that name.

"You may kiss the bride."

Jacin cupped Winter's face in his hands as he tilted it upward. He saw a final glimpse of her liquid gold eyes before they fluttered shut.

As he kissed her, his arms slid down and held her by her waist, hers hooked around his neck. Her lips were warm, welcoming... Everything she was. The kiss was a promise. The kiss was a dream. The kiss was a future.

:::

Winter pulled away, eyes wide. Jacin's eyes were sparkling with happiness, and she thought he had never looked so handsome.

"You realize you're now officially Winter Clay, right?" he asked, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Who said I would change my last name?" Winter replied slyly.

"Ah, Mrs. Clay is feeling rebellious, is she?"

:::

The ceremony ended and everyone flocked around them, expressing their blessings. Jacin internally groaned. It wasn't his idea to invite all of Luna. But he couldn't say no to Winter. Ah... That was going to offer issues in the future wasn't it?

The crowd around them dissipated as they all left for the other room, leaving Jacin and Winter alone. Now would be the perfect time to kiss her...

Jacin felt Winter's lips on his and he stumbled back a little before wrapping his arms around her again.

This time he pulled back first. He smirked, despite his quickening heart.

"I'm not irresistible, hm?" he teased. Winter rolled her eyes.

"Oh, be quiet."

"So I am?"

Winter scowled and he laughed, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Jacin, I thought it was 'inappropriate' to kiss me."

"We're married now," he stated, unable to come up with anything else. Winter let out a delighted laugh.

"The sharp and witty Jacin Clay for once has nothing smart to make a comeback with."

"You think I'm sharp and witty?" Winter stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, for once oblivious to all the boundaries that had once been between them.

"I love you, Winter." It was a pleasure to say that without worrying. Winter looked at him, a surprised smile gracing her features. "Sorry, I had to say that first for once." He paused. "Never mind, I'm not sorry."

Winter laughed and kissed him again. It was a while before she pulled away, her eyes sparkling with love.

"I love you more, Jacin."

"And you're still not changing your name to Clay?"

"On one condition."

"Yes?"

"You'll never put up any boundaries between us ever again."

Jacin smiled. "Never again, my Princess."

Winter raised an eyebrow. "'Princess' is a boundary."

Jacin sighed in play-annoyance. "Yes, but now you are truly my princess. Not anyone else's. I want to spoil you and love you forevermore."

"Well, it is hard to say no to that..."

"So... About the last name?"

Winter giggled delightedly. "I don't think you have any idea how many times I've daydreamed about changing my last name to Clay, my dear sir."

Jacin gave her a long, slow kiss and she ran her hands through his hair, eventually resting them in the nape of his neck. Jacin felt tingly all over. Oh, stars, how did she have this effect on him?

They heard someone clear their throat and they separated, looking up. A slightly pink Wolf was standing there, looking very awkward.

"Uh... Everyone's looking for you. But if you're busy..." Wolf coughed.

Winter shook her head and told him they'd be happy to come along. She grabbed Jacin's hand and off they went.

Together, joint, one.


	7. Surprise!

**Title: Surprise!**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Winter has a surprise for Jacin.**

* * *

Winter had been avoiding Jacin all day. She was scared for his reaction. Not so much scared as nervous.

Lately she hadn't been feeling good. Nauseous, exhausted, lazy. Jacin was on hyper-alert but had no idea what was going on. Surprising, since he was the one who had wanted to be a doctor as a child. However, Winter had a slight idea, thanks to talking with Cinder, who already had a baby boy with Kai.

Winter had visited the palace doctor that morning and found she was correct. She was pregnant.

Now she had to tell Jacin. Then her friends. Then Luna. Then Earth. Winter took a deep breath. Oh, stars, this day couldn't end fast enough.

* * *

Jacin knew something was wrong. Well, wrong-er than usual, with all Winter's strange eating habits and random pains. But she hadn't said a word to him all day long and he couldn't help but feel worried.

He wouldn't see her much until that evening, since, although he was supposed to be king, he had kept his guard status. Luna would be in shambles if he ruled it.

Jacin was so nervous that he couldn't focus on his job, so when his shift was over, he rushed to the throne room. Winter wasn't there. He checked the dining hall, the doctor's office, the meeting room, searching for his wife's beautiful face. Nope, no, and nil. He was going to give her a good tongue lashing when he saw her next.

He finally trudged up to their room, hoping to find her there. She usually never was in their room before 18:00, and it was only 17:00. He threw open the door.

And, lo and behold, Winter was pacing back and forth, looking anxious. All Jacin's anger melted into worry.

"Hey, what's wrong, Trouble?"

Winter looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. Winter nodded mutely. Jacin frowned. Something was _changed_, and he had a nagging suspicion in the back of head that he knew what it was. He dismissed the feeling and replied, "I don't believe you."

"Jacin?" Winter began, sounding nervous. Why was she nervous?

"Yeah?"

"Would you– would you ever, um..."

"Spit it out."

"Unprugnan," she said quickly. Jacin's brow furrowed.

"_What_?"

Winter took a deep breath. A second passed. Then two. Then three. Five eternities, it had felt like, had passed in those seconds. Jacin lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm... I'm pregnant."

Jacin's eyes widened as he stared at her. _You should probably do something, _he thought, yet he did nothing. Winter but her lip and backed up a little.

"Jacin? I'm sorry, I–"

"Why're you sorry?" he interrupted. "You shouldn't be."

Winter opened and closed her mouth several times, like a fish. "D-Do you not want a child?" Silence. She straightened up a little. "Well, I want one!" She sounded defensive. Jacin realized he must be looking like he was disappointed or angry.

"I-I never meant... Oh, _stars. _Winter... I'm going to be a father."

Winter looked surprised. She let loose a giggle. This clearly wasn't the reaction she was expecting. "You'll be fine," she said as she flung her arms around him. Jacin pulled his head back a little placed a gentle kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, he noticed she looked worried.

"What is it?" he asked.

"So... You don't mind the baby?" She bit her lip. It was Jacin's turn to laugh.

"Why would I ever mind? I'm excited. Very scared, but excited."

Winter kissed him again. "Thank you, Jacin."

"Why?"

Winter took on a mischievous look. "You're part of the reason the baby was made, after all."

Jacin could feel his face turning red.

"Although," she added, "I really hope it's nothing like you."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Winter giggled and kissed him again. Jacin kissed her back for a couple seconds before realizing something. He pulled back.

"What are we going to name it?"

"Look at you, the responsible father."

"I'm going to be a horrible father."

"No, you won't be," Winter tsked. "Because if you are, I'll will personally punish you."

Jacin smirked. "Of course, My Princess."

Winter pulled out of Jacin's arms, and she smoothed out her dress. She headed towards the bathroom. Jacin couldn't blame her. Carrying that thing in her couldn't be easy. He'd bet she was exhausted. Winter turned around one last time.

"And, for the record, I think you'll be a wonderful father."


	8. Caught

Winter snuck around a corner of the palace and peeked out, checking to see if _he _was there. She couldn't be caught; it would be the end of her career.

A pale blue eye gleamed at her from the corner adjacent to her. Winter whispered loudly into her palm.

"Agent Clay, do you see him?" Winter heard the blond's voice echo from across the hall.

"No, he is nowhere to be found." Agent Clay looked from around the corner furtively and snuck out, motioning for Winter to follow. They tiptoed across the hall and Agent Clay launched into an agile tumble. Winter crouched to the ground and tried to mimic the motion and failed. Agent Clay helped her along and they continued on their way, turning another corner.

Agent Clay snuck another glance over his shoulder and his eyes widened.

"Agent Hayle—"

Immediately, she knew who he was speaking of. _He was here. _

She felt herself being picked up and swung around. She shrieked as she caught a glimpse of her captor's face.

"_DADDY_!"

She could hear Jacin's light giggles from across the hall as she was set down. Sure enough, Sir Evret Hayle came out from behind her, grinning widely. He picked up seven-year-old Jacin and swung him around as well, peppering his chubby face in kisses.

"I found you two! You are my captives!"

"Oh, no!" Winter giggled. Jacin had stopped his giggling and pouted.

"Aw, Winter, you ruined our espionage mission!"

"…Daddy, what does 'espionage' mean?"

"It has to do with spies, Princess."

Winter smiled a brilliant smile, which disappeared as she went into deep thought.

"Do all spies have to be boys, Daddy? Can I be one?"

Evret bent down and poked her small nose.

"You can be _whatever _you want, Princess."

Jacin spoke up, "Yeah, it wouldn't be fun without you."

Winter laughed and gave Jacin a huge hug.

"Yeah! Okay, now I'm gonna be a dragon!"

Evret laughed as she started puffing up her cheeks and pretending to blow out fire.

Jacin leapt in front of Evret, brandishing a pretend sword.

"I'm the knight! I'm going to slay you, Dragon! Fear me!"

Winter laughed a little more, which caused Jacin to grin, which made Evret chuckle.

Some may say their espionage mission failed, but they'd all call it a success.

* * *

**Written for TLC Mini Ship Weeks: Day 2: Espionage**


	9. Dance - A Manifestation of Love

**A/N: Artemisia Palace and most of the crew is there. (I reposted it here because I had nearly forgotten I had a Jacinter one-shot series and I wanted everything in one place. Those of you who haven't read it, please enjoy!)**

* * *

"Jacin? What are you planning?"

"You'll see, Princess."

"Jacin! It's our first anniversary. I should at least know what we're doing!"

"It's exactly because it _is _our first anniversary that I can't tell you. You'll enjoy it, I think, Princess." Jacin turned around from typing on his portscreen to smile gently at Winter. Winter bit her lip to keep from smiling back. _I refuse to give in this time. _Winter lifted her chin petulantly. Jacin grinned wider, knowing what was going on in her head. _Unfair._ Winter turned around and stalked out of the room, unwilling to put up with his stubbornness any longer. (She was also unsure if she'd be able to go any longer without hugging him.)

Winter walked out and immediately ran into Cress, who immediately smiled and giggled.

"How are you, Winter?"

Winter sighed. "Jacin won't tell me what he's planning-"

Cress giggled again. Winter creased her eyebrows and twisted her lips.

"Don't tell me you know, too. Does everyone know except for me?"

"I… Um, I think so…" Cress looked down, trying to hide her smile.

"Will you tell me?"

Cress paused for a second, then raised her eyebrows, looking back up at Winter. "I can't. He really wanted it to be a surprise."

Winter stiffened, trying not grin too widely. _Surprise. _Such a sweet word. Jacin was planning a surprise _just for her. _He was really excited about it, too.

She loved him so much. She couldn't feign irritation anymore.

"I guess I'll have to wait for it, then," Winter smiled fondly. "Thank you, Cress."

Cress smiled. "See you in an hour!"

Winter tilted her head. "For what?"

"You'll see!"

That was something she wouldn't mind not hearing.

* * *

An hour later, she was in the menagerie, whispering to the birds.

Even after the doctors had installed the bioelectricity blocker, she still loved this place.

"Winter?"

Winter smiled and turned around. "Scarlet!"

Scarlet smiled at her and took her hand. "Let's go."

"Where?" Winter turned to wave at the birds before following Scarlet out of the menagerie.

Scarlet turned around and smirked. "To dress you up, of course."

Winter raised her eyebrows, her heart beating a little faster. "Did Jacin plan this?"

Scarlet winked. "He didn't plan the dress at all. This will be surprise to him."

Winter beamed. Ever since she was little, she loved surprising Jacin. He used to surprise her as well, but then he became a royal guard and put a block on his feelings. He still was able to do that quite well, and Winter sometimes had to remind him that he could _show _his feelings now - they were safe. Winter hadn't realized just how affected Jacin had been by her stepmother's reign. She knew that he had struggled, but she didn't realize how much.

Nevertheless, Jacin had made Winter feel more loved in these past two years (one of which they weren't married in) than she had in a lifetime. Winter hadn't even known it was possible - Jacin had _always_ made her feel loved; she hadn't know it was possible to feel _more_ cherished.

She could only hope that Jacin felt as loved as she did.

Winter was ushered into her room where Cress and Cinder were waiting for her, both smiling.

Winter giggled. "Everybody's so happy today!"

"Because we're all excited to see what you think of Jacin's gift!" Cress laughed.

Winter ducked her head. "I still don't see why I would need to dress up."

Cinder shrugged. "You probably don't need to. We all know he would think you're beautiful no matter what you'd wear."

"You _are _beautiful no matter what you wear," Cress added, blushing a little bit.

_He'd make me feel beautiful without even using the word. _

"It's fun to dress up sometimes, though," Scarlet hummed, looking through Winter's dresses.

While Cress and Scarlet were exchanging different comments about several dresses, Cinder and Winter were discussing all sorts of things, sitting side by side.

"Thank you for letting us come back for our anniversary, Cinder. We appreciate it so much."

"Well, I couldn't leave Luna, and I know you wanted to experience the palace without hallucinations. You know you are welcome - it's more of your home than it is mine. And you helped a lot with the revolution. And… you used to play with me when I was little." Cinder's smile faltered a little bit. Winter reached out and held her hand.

"Don't worry. It's okay that you don't remember. We are friends now, aren't we? That makes me really happy, Cinder."

Cinder smiled at Winter. "Thanks."

Winter then nudged her gently with her shoulder. "How is Kai doing?"

Cinder averted her eyes and smiled a little more. "I think he's doing well. I haven't heard from him a lot in a couple days, but we both have a lot of things coming up."

"I'm sure you both do."

Scarlet poked her head out of Winter's closet. "Any talk of weddings on your end, Cinder?"

Cinder's eyes widened and she fidgeted some more. "Well, we're both busy-"

Scarlet cackled and Cress shushed her, though she was giggling a little bit as well. The conversation became considerably lighter and Cinder and Cress took turns poking fun at Scarlet as well.

Winter's heart sang with joy. This was a near perfect day. All that was left was to satiate her impatience…

A loud gasp.

"What is it, Scarlet?" Cinder asked, worried.

"It's… _beautiful._" Cress.

Winter and Cinder both looked at the two of them, curiosity piqued.

"Well?" Cinder insisted.

Scarlet brought out a flowy, dusty rose ballroom gown. It was made of a very light material - batiste fabric. It had lacy flowers stitched into it - randomly in the skirt, then gathering around the waist, covering the bodice, and outlining the neckline. The sleeves revealed her shoulders and dove into a shallow sweetheart neckline. It was delicate and simple, yet so beautiful.

Winter loved it.

She hoped Jacin would love it too.

"It will look stunning on you, Winter," Cinder smiled. Winter kissed her on the cheek, then gestured for Cress and Scarlet to walk over to her and did the same to them as well.

"Thank you all."

"We're all so excited for you! Now, go change. We'll leave."

Winter frowned. "How will I know where to go?"

The three of them exchanged grins before walking out the door. "You'll know."

* * *

Several women dressed Winter up, fixed her hair, and put on jewelry for her. Winter knew she was a princess, but now she really felt like one.

After the ladies left, Winter let her face explode into a smile, lifting up the hem of her skirt and playing with the lace flowers. She spun in her dress, the skirt billowing out just a tad. The fabric was just as light as it looked. She felt so pretty and so happy. The simplest words were all she could use to describe how she felt - anything more extravagant would be a lie.

She had an idea of what Jacin had planned, but that didn't make it any less exciting.

_Her husband._ Winter giggled to herself. One year later and she still felt butterflies even thinking it.

"Sweet Jacin," she whispered, still playing with the folds of her skirt. She was jittery. She had no reason to be nervous, yet she couldn't stop fidgeting. She wondered if Jacin was this nervous. She was sure he was, although he was most likely more in control of his feelings.

The thought occurred to her that he would be dressed up as well and she felt blood rush to her cheeks. She covered them, even though no one was around to see them.

She attempted to contain her thoughts by looking around the room, trying to find some hint as to where Jacin would meet her.

On her dressing table sat a note. She rushed to it and her jittery fingers fumbled with it for several seconds.

_I have watched hundreds of Lunar royalty be blessed with the honor of dancing with you. Today, if you would not mind, I wish to ask you to bestow that honor upon me. _

_Love,_

_Your Guard_

Winter's cheeks were hot. Jacin was never usually this, well… romantic. She loved him for everything he was, but this was not something he would usually do. If he did think those things, he was not one to say them… or even write them.

Winter carefully folded the letter back up again, small smile still on her face. Perhaps he had been affected by the idea of their first anniversary as well.

Winter placed the note back on her dresser and tried one more time to tone down her smile. When that failed, she shook her head at herself and exited her room.

She made her way down to the ballroom. Usually, there were people in the ballroom for maintenance or just to enjoy the elegance of it. Every detail of the room was beautiful, down to each intricately carved chair leg.

Winter's mind was whirling with ideas and her love for Jacin. She hummed to herself as she approached the great double doors.

She took a deep breath, her arms cold with nerves. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and turned the handle.

* * *

Jacin heard the doors to the ballroom creak open and his mind stopped. He found himself unable to look up from his book, yet unable to continue reading either.

He had been waiting for this moment all two weeks he had been planning this. He could hardly contain himself. But he was _terrified. _

Jacin slowly closed his book and forced himself to stand up. He let go of a small breath. He then gathered courage… _One. Two. Three. _He snapped his head up, and the world fell away.

Winter was standing in front of the now closed doors, staring at him, mouth slightly ajar. If Jacin had been confident in anything in that moment, he would have been confident of the fact that he looked absolutely entranced by Winter.

She was an eternal song that had been woven with pure starlight. She was every memory Jacin had always cherished. She was the elixir to every malady ever known and every sadness that would ever be felt. She was the answer to every secret in the universe. She was… She was _Winter. _

And he was so in love.

Jacin closed his eyes and relaxed himself. He opened his eyes and nearly stopped functioning once more, but pulled himself together.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Deep breath._

He smirked, "Hey, Trouble."

Winter's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes melted him. Jacin raised his eyebrows, smirk still intact. He could almost _hear _her laughter bubbling up through her body.

Once it finally bursted from her mouth, she glided towards him and took both his hands in her own. His instinct was to pull them away and he nearly did. Then he saw Winter's face, smiling knowingly.

_They were safe._

Winter straightened and kissed his cheek. "Hello, Jacin." Her eyes dipped down, thick eyelashes hiding the two galaxies that danced in her eyes. She looked back up at him and her smile softened. "You look especially handsome."

It was Jacin's turn to chuckle. "I keep thinking of a young guard's son who was so in love with his Princess. Right now, he is ecstatic."

Winter laughed again, gripping his hands tighter. "I don't know what to think. I can hardly believe this is real." Winter giggled. "It's like one of those fairy tales."

"Except this time, the Princess saved herself."

Winter's eyes refocused on Jacin, and he could see the tears gathering in her eyes. He bent down and kissed her.

_Winter._

It was a gentle kiss, sweet and loving until they parted. Jacin couldn't help the wide smile that grew on his face.

Winter bit her lip, but soon a grin overtook her face as well. She looked around at the ballroom, empty, save for the two of them.

She tilted her head, and her curls cascaded down one shoulder. "I know it's our first anniversary, but what is all _this _for?"

Jacin cleared his throat, breaking eye contact briefly with her, then looking into them again. He was nervous again. He wasn't used to doing this. He usually shoved his feelings into the back of his mind and pretended they didn't exist. Finally, he got to tell her everything… Jacin wasn't sure which was harder.

"Ever since I became a guard I had to shelve my feelings away. I hated seeing you upset, but I couldn't let you get hurt and be used against me." Winter raised an eyebrow, a dubious look on her face. Jacin felt a corner of his lip quirk upwards. "Anyway, for the year after the revolution, I had a hard time letting go of that habit - I still have a hard time. It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I don't know how. That year was about learning. Then… Then we proposed to each other." Jacin and Winter both smiled fondly at the memory. Winter had asked him first, and then Jacin had laughed and pulled out a ring he had been planning to propose to _Winter _with. Obviously, they had both said yes. Jacin continued, "The year leading up to now has been, for me, trying to show you just how much I love you. How much you mean to me. Then I planned tonight and… I'm sorry in advance, but I do not plan to stop talking. I have so many emotions that I haven't said and so many emotions I didn't even know I had, and I plan to make sure you know all of them."

Jacin took a deep gulp of air and felt his cheeks flush. He felt like a lovesick pre-teen all over again. He had just… Jacin cut his own thoughts off as he glimpsed Winter's expression.

Winter was looking at him like he was the only thing worth seeing.

"I love you more than words can describe, Jacin Clay."

This time she initiated the kiss. He felt himself melt into it, like he always did, ever since he had first kissed her in the menagerie. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her closer, and she looped his arms around his neck, letting her body curve into his.

They became music for themselves; they became an eternal melody, an ethereal dance.

Jacin pulled away and stepped back. He bowed and offered Winter his hand. He smirked.

"Dance with me?"

Winter's smile lit up the room. She slipped his hand in his and replied, "I would never refuse."

* * *

The music swelled from an unknown source and Winter's eyes widened as Jacin pulled her into a classic ballroom dancing stance.

"Is this…?" Winter couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe he remembered. Jacin's radiant grin returned to his face as he nodded. _The Celestial Waltz. _Winter snickered.

"I got the stance wrong, didn't I?" Jacin sighed. "There weren't any teachers quite as good as you were."

Winter shook her head, falling a little bit more in love with him. She corrected his position and placed his hands where they should have been. She faced her chest towards his and placed her hands where they needed to be. She snapped her head up towards his amused face, her hair bouncing around her cheeks.

"Are you sure you know how to dance to this?"

Jacin laughed and Winter's world spun faster.

"Not a clue," he replied, winking. Winter laughed as he pulled her into the dance, making up the steps as he went along.

She watched as his face transform from his normal stoic expression into something more blithe, something untroubled, something _magical._

_He _was magical.

She was captivated in every angle of his face, every flutter of his eyelashes, every sigh from his lips.

Jacin caught her gaze and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry I keep stepping on your feet."

Winter chuckled, raising her arm up. He ducked under it and twirled underneath. She giggled.

"It's okay. However, everybody should know the Celestial Waltz."

Jacin grinned at her. "Good thing I have time to learn."

Winter ducked her head and blushed.

As the song crescendoed into its finale, Jacin spun her around and held her close to him. Winter's breath caught as she saw Jacin's face. It was so soft, so relaxed. She reached up and pecked his lips one more time. She pulled back in time to see his eyes flutter for half a second.

Winter bit her lip. Jacin leaned down and pecked her lips back.

A new waltz began and he quickly whirled her around. She laughed, the sound carrying through the air.

"I know how to dance to this one!"

Winter's cheeks hurt from smiling. "How did you learn?"

Jacin shrugged as best as he could. "Years of watching the Lunar aristocracy do it does help."

He spun her, around and around. _Give and take, back and forth, round and round._

Both of their happy sounds intertwined, creating a melody all on its own.

They didn't speak much during this song, but their dance spoke enough. Any mistakes made were carried on with no faltering.

They didn't need to say a word - their love was manifested in the dance.

The song slowed, becoming something more romantic. In turn, Jacin and Winter slowed down to a sway. They were both out of breath, anyway.

Winter let her love shine through her face and she saw Jacin doing the same, a quiet smile on his face. She buried her face in his chest and his hands fell away from her body as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They continued to swayed to the melody.

"I haven't told you this in 21 years, Winter, but I can't help myself now. You are _beautiful_."

Winter's heart was racing, her eyes tearing up. She leaned away from his chest to see his face and it was times like this she was so thankful she didn't have to put off kissing him.

Even though he had used the same word that dozens of Lunars had used to describe her for as long as she could remember, it felt so much more special.

_You are beautiful._

His face seemed to glow.

_The rising sun in his smile._

"I was hoping you'd like this dress," Winter replied quietly. Jacin caressed her cheek with his knuckles.

"Not only the dress, Princess."

For once, the title didn't sound like it was creating a distance.

"I love you, Jacin."

Jacin leaned down and let his lips touch the top of her head.

"I love you too."

They both remained like that for the rest of the night and the rest of their lives - always dancing the waltz of love.

* * *

**A/N: Ballgown references: ** pin . it /cpdpc23 **(front - take out spaces)** **and** pin . it /BCSXXOR **(back - take out spaces)**

**I hope you enjoyed this - I loved writing it :)**


	10. Duly Noted

**A/N: Written for 2017 TLC Ship Weeks theme: Library. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title: Duly Noted**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Jacin receives sweet notes from a secret admirer through the library's book return slot.**

* * *

Jacin walked back to the checkout desk, arms sore from shelving books. Mumbling under his breath, he sat back down in the spinning chair and went to grab his textbook. He halted and cast a sweeping glance around the library. Thank the stars, no one was coming up now. Maybe he could actually read a little more.

He opened his anatomy textbook and took out a highlighter.

He knew it wouldn't last long, but he was hoping this time he would have longer than a couple minutes. But, no, he was never so lucky.

"Excuse me?"

Jacin sighed and, after quickly skimming the rest of the sentence, glanced up.

"Ye- Yes?"

Jacin felt his eyes widen, but he slammed a mental fist down on his shock immediately. He recognized her. She was in several of his classes. She gave smiles to everyone, and it always brightened his day. She noticed when people were absent, and offered them her notes so they could catch up. She hummed when she walked. Her handwriting was beautiful. He added a slight bored tone to his voice to minimize the obvious incredulity he was feeling.

"May I help you?"

She tilted her head, curls spilling over one shoulder. "You're Jacin Clay, yes?"

Blood rushed to Jacin's cheeks. He felt a little bad for not knowing her name.

"Yes." Pause. "I've seen you around," he added awkwardly. The girl grinned and stuck out her hand.

"My name is Winter Hayle-Blackburn."

Jacin shook her hand. He hadn't shaken someone's hand in a long time.

"Nice to meet you." _What? _He had never truthfully uttered that phrase in his life. But he meant it this time.

"Can I check out this book?"

"Sure." Jacin gave her a pen and watched as she wrote her name in a loopy signature. She finished and straightened. She gave a little wave.

"Nice to meet you as well, Jacin."

And off she went.

Jacin couldn't help but feel like he had entered an alternate reality. Everything about her - her walk, her cadence, her smile - reminded him of a princess.

A couple days later, Jacin had to shelve books again. Winter had shown up several more times, and, with every visit, she stopped to talk. Jacin couldn't believe that she was just as kind as she had appeared to be. She was funny and mischievous, too. Because he was a being of pure sarcasm, he had made some really dry jokes, and she had replied in the same snarky tone. She was incredible. He was convinced she was a princess - from outer space or something.

He had told her so, and she had cackled.

"Who knows? Maybe I was exiled." She had winked at him, and his heart had stalled.

He was beginning to look forward to her interrupting his textbook reading.

Jacin lifted the books out of the book return slot, arms aching again. He sifted through the titles and grimaced. Did anyone actually read any of these? Rolling his eyes, he reached back into the slot to search for anything left behind. There was something loose… paper?

He pulled it out and all it said was:

_You have a lovely smile, Jacin. Like the rising sun, I think._

Jacin was so confused. He would have thought it was for someone else if it didn't have his name on it. There were no other Jacins. At least, none with that spelling. This was someone who had spoken to him long enough to know his name.

He felt a smile touch his lips and he shook his head. He slipped the note into his pocket and went back to shelving books.

* * *

At first, they were sweet compliments.

_Your eyes are pretty._

_You're really funny._

_You're very kind._

Then they became personal, more meaningful.

_I think it's really interesting that you'd like to be a doctor. I'd like to heal people as well._

_Do you have a favorite fairy tale? I've always loved Snow White. I wish the guard had more personality though. Don't you think Snow White has the right to be known by something other than her beauty?_

Then they became silly - just questions about who he was.

_Do you have a favorite candy? I like sour apple anything._

_When you were little, who did you like dressing up as?_

_What's your favorite color?_

"Hey, stranger."

Jacin quickly folded the note he was holding ("_I like yellow most."_) and shoved inside his pocket. It wasn't a new note. He hadn't gotten one for almost two weeks now. His mind was whirring. This was obviously someone who knew him, but what had happened to them?

"Jacin?"

Jacin looked up distractedly. "Yeah, sorry. I was just leaving. Join me?"

Winter smiled. "Of course."

They walked outside and Winter asked, "What was the paper you were holding?"

Jacin blushed. "Oh, um." Hesitation. "Well, this person's been leaving me notes. Like compliments and stuff."

Winter laughed and nudged him with her arm. "You have a secret admirer!"

Jacin smirked. "I guess. I mean, I figure they know me, since they know how I want to be a doctor and all. But…" He paused. He looked at Winter. Beautiful Winter. His heart sped up. He had developed a slight crush on her, so he wasn't sure if he should talk about this "secret admirer" to her.

Winter raised an eyebrow expectantly. "But…?"

Jacin gave up his brief struggle. Even in the several months he'd gotten to know her better, she had quickly become a close friend. Yes, she was his best friend before anything else. "But they haven't put a note in for a while."

Winter nodded slowly and turned back forward. "Do you want them to?"

"What?"

"Do you miss the notes?"

Jacin thought about it. "I don't know. I'm kind of worried, though. And the person asked me a bunch of questions. I wonder who they are." Jacin snickered. "If I like them enough, I'll even answer their questions."

Winter rolled her eyes. "They'll be so glad to know they are worthy to know your favorite color."

"Not everyone has access to that information. It's confidential."

"Is that why I don't know it?"

Jacin grinned. "You're not _that _good of a friend."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

They both laughed. They looked at each other; their gazes lingering. A little too long. A little too short.

Jacin wanted to hear her laugh forever.

* * *

The next day, Jacin received a note.

_(XXX)-XXX-XXX_

Jacin snorted as he entered the number into his phone. He was curious.

He grinned even wider as his phone automatically replaced the number with a contact name.

He typed out a text and sent it.

_**To: **__Winter Hayle-Blackburn_

_**From: **__Jacin Clay_

_My favorite color is green._


	11. Notebook Doodles

**A/N: I'm not entirely sure what this is, but here's a Jacin x Winter high school AU! Enjoy! (There wasn't much editing after I wrote it *because I fell asleep shhh* but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.)**

* * *

Jacin gritted his teeth, scribbling faster. He wasn't finished with his essay yet and the bell had just rung. This happened nearly every time, and he was tired of rushing to get to his next class on time. He was slightly thankful, though, that he was not the only one who wasn't finished yet. Winter was her name.

As he finished up his final sentence, he wondered why she was the one who still wasn't done yet. Rumor had it that she wasn't the smartest in the class, or smart at all, for that matter. People said she wasn't good at anything. Of course, Jacin wasn't ever one to listen to rumors - not after those same rumors had claimed Aimery Park was practically a perfect person. "_Of course, it is Aimery who mostly starts those rumors," _he thought to himself. Jacin turned his paper in and rushed out the door, grabbing his notebook and leaving behind Winter.

The next day, that class had an open note pop quiz. Among the grumbles of the class, Jacin smirked, knowing he would definitely pass. The teacher told them not to open their notebooks yet, so they didn't have a chance to add anything. He passed out the quizzes and Jacin flipped open his notebook… only to find that it wasn't his.

Swirly flowers and leaves decorated the margins. All sorts of doodles accentuated the sides of the journal.

Jacin was too frustrated to appreciate the artistic talent of whomever's journal this was. _Someone _had _his _notebook, and he was stuck with someone who probably didn't take any good notes.

Jacin grit his teeth and decided to go with what he had.

As he flipped through, he noticed that that the drawings were quite intricate and the handwriting was very pretty. Not only that, but the information in it was more than complete. It had some strange examples, but they made sense, somehow.

Jacin breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wouldn't fail the stupid quiz.

He finished up, and took the time to examine each drawing. There were unfinished sketches of wolves, little drawn snapshots of the night sky, and… parts of a face. Smiling lips here. An eye there.

And the quality of this person's notes… they loved and took care of everything that they did, every detail. He flipped to the front of the notebook to see whose it was.

_Winter Hayle-Blackburn_

Jacin's face flushed in anger. Who was anyone talking about to say that she was nothing? She was so very intelligent and so very talented. He hadn't ever heard her say a single negative thing about anyone, anyway. What was wrong with them?

Jacin waited, fuming, until the quizzes were taken up and, by the time the bell rang, he had calmed down again.

He awkwardly approached Winter during lunch. She must have known that he had taken her journal by accident; he wouldn't have blamed her for being upset. Instead, she greeted him with a smile.

"Do you have something for me?"

Jacin straightened. He handed her notebook to her. She laughed.

"I hope you found my notes satisfactory. I was worried after looking at your notes."

Jacin snorted. "Well, it had all the information I needed."

Winter laughed again and took her notebook back. She handed his back to him. Jacin went to turn away, but quickly gathered courage and said, "Your drawings are awfully nice."

Winter's eyes gleamed.

"So are yours."

Jacin grinned and waved to her, turning away.

"I might just take your notebook back."

"Maybe that'll be our next excuse to talk to each other again."

Jacin smirked. "I hope so."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
